


蜜桃成熟的午后

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 双人类AU年龄操作 34岁汉克 x 18岁康纳





	蜜桃成熟的午后

**Author's Note:**

> 34岁的警官汉克.安德森在被邀请担任警校射击教官的期间，认识了在读的警校大学生康纳。  
然后他们顺理成章的成为恋人了。  
在康纳暑假期间……  
（好了不说了，搞这么些前情提要我只是想让他们上床）

汉克在沉闷的雷声第一次响起时醒来，因为有人溜进了他的房间。

他闭着眼，听着脚步声很轻的走过来，然后是鞋子脱掉的声音，有人在他背后侧卧下来，滚烫潮湿的呼吸吹着他脖子后面的发尾，一只温润的手顺着他的腰际抚摸上去，指尖绕着乳头打了个圈，又往下，迷恋一般的反复摩挲着他右侧肋间的旧伤痕，指腹一寸一寸的挑弄着他的腹肌，最后轻盈的钻进了他的裤腰，他一把抓住了那只手腕——

“你偷袭我？”

被抓住的男孩丝毫没有惊慌，反而得寸进尺的贴近了他的后背，半湿的头发在他颈后蹭了蹭：“这难道不是你的期望吗？”

“你怎么知道是我？”汉克笑了起来，转身把男孩搂在怀里，贪婪的呼吸着令他怀念的气息，“万一是别的男人呢？小混蛋……”

男孩咯咯的笑了：“你的车还停在我家外面呢，安德森警官……”

暴雨前的狂风卷着树枝敲打着二楼这间客房的小窗户，透过玻璃可以看到那辆老汽车还安静的停放在离房子不远处的乡间小路上。

今天上午11:30他从底特律出发，开了三小时的车来到这里，一处偏僻的小镇边缘，然后他的车“碰巧”坏在了这户人家的门口。

户主是位皮肤黝黑面色阴沉的女士，她用不太友好的目光审视着这个身材高大的陌生商人，显然不打算跟对方有再多一点交集，不但汉克最终说服了她，利用她为当地教会工作这一点。

他说上帝一定不会对需要帮助的子民视而不见，愿主的慈悲能怜悯到我这个可怜人的身上。

老女人踌躇了一下，最终还是借给了他修车的工具，遗憾的是他的车“坏”得太厉害，努力了一个钟头也没能再次发动起来，夏天的暴风雨眼看就要来临，在他的一再恳求下，兴许上帝也感受到了他的心意，那位女士终于首肯他留宿一晚、直到明天他的朋友送来修理所需的零件。

他向她表达了谢意，期间他们还聊了一下，关于这糟糕的天气、底特律的工作还有孩子，提起自己的长子，妇人冷漠的语气中隐藏着一丝骄傲，她那个叫康纳的孩子也在底特律，正在警校念书。

“哦！他一定是个优秀的孩子！”

汉克附和着赞叹道。

而现在，这个优秀的孩子正骑坐在他的腰上，热乎乎的小屁股若即若离的蹭着他的下腹。

“你是为我来的对吗？我放假才两个星期，你就已经等不及了，你想我了？”

男孩骄傲的挑了一下眉，趴在男人宽阔的胸膛上，手指懒洋洋描画着他胸口纹身的图案，双腿间泛着湿气的缝隙夹着布料下半醒的欲望有一搭没一搭的摩擦着，汉克按住了他的腰，没让他再继续这样惹火的扭下去。

“我只是个‘水果商人’，我来找附近的果园主看看我订的蜜桃熟了没有……”

他笑着说，手指在男孩唇上有意无意的摩挲着。

“所以你就找到我家来了？”男孩抓住他的手舔了舔那只带着烟草味的指头，“蜜桃有没有成熟，为何不亲自尝一下呢？”

……

他们很快吻在了一起，就像很多次在他的小公寓或者老汽车里一样，年轻男孩的舌头软得勾魂，他尝到一点甜，清凉凉带着水蜜桃气息，曼妥思的余味，从舌尖蔓延到鼻腔，这让他忍不住想要获取更多。

粗糙的手掌滑进T恤宽大的下摆，男人轻车熟路就握住了蜜桃熟嫩的尖，那尖端胀鼓鼓的翘立着，像是稍一用力就会捻出汁液来，乳晕周围的软肉被大手挤弄到一起，伴随着迫不及待的喘息，男孩将手伸进了他的裤腰。

“等等、等等…你确定？这可是你家……”

最后的理智让汉克艰难地抓住康纳手腕，他向窗外看了看，那位肤色黝黑的妇人正站在院落里指挥她最小的儿子检查谷仓门窗，汉克几乎都能听到她严厉的腔调。

“哦，没关系，她不知道我回来。”

康纳叼着安全套，麻利的脱下松垮垮的白T恤，他蹬掉运动短裤，里面什么也没穿，还像少年一样色泽幼嫩的性器半挺立在浅褐色稀疏的毛发里，汉克还没等得及他脱掉那双白棉袜就将他拦腰抱了过来。

“该死的！你回家也带着套子吗？是想勾引谁？”

他半怒半怜的往男孩屁股上掐了一把，小家伙哼哼着借着躲闪往他下腹上蹭。

“当然是你，汉克！我知道你一定会来！你忍不住的！”

沐浴后甜丝丝的香皂味和年轻人身上特有的暖香直往他鼻子里钻，汉克发出满足的低喘，在夺走了小家伙口腔里所有的津液后又将阵地转移向下，他咬住那两枚熟透的软尖，用舌头和牙齿让它们肿得发硬，康纳喘得像窗外的风一样急促，挺起腰让男人将吻痕沿路印在了在他起伏的小腹上，汉克舔吮着他可爱的肚脐，舌尖在里面打圈儿，然后顺着若隐若现的人鱼线向下，将那根颤巍巍跳动的小东西吞进口中。

男孩随即发出了欢愉又不堪承受的闷哼，曲起腿战栗得像无处着落的小树叶，他胡乱抓住男人蓬松的金发，任由情欲像云层里翻滚的电光和雷鸣一样汹涌，汉克握住康纳的腿根将他紧紧压住，用舌头品尝着蜜桃每一寸的甜美，丰沛的汁液被统统舔尽吞下，直到电光划破云层，男孩像被那闪电击中一般的痉挛着泄了精……

“忍了多久了？别告诉我你没想着我的老二自己撸过，还是说…没有我你就射不出来了？”

汉克将嘴里的精团吐在纸巾上，还故意意犹未尽的舔了唇，他凑过去亲吻仍在高潮余韵中的康纳，男孩大口的喘着气，潮红的身体上泛起一层薄汗。

“当然不是！”

他红着脸小声争辩，他何尝没有在离别后的夜晚听着恋人的语音留言咬着枕头偷偷抚弄过自己，十八九岁，正是食髓知味的年纪，连听到对方集训时的喘息都足以令他硬得脸红，但这又哪里比得上被恋人抱在怀里的满足。

“该我了……”

男孩灵巧地钻进男人腿间，用舌头去品尝那根粗大的肉茎，汉克爱极了康纳帮他口的时候的样子，尤其是在他小公寓那间窄仄的浴室里，男孩跪在他身前，近乎虔诚的伸出舌头舔他的性器，他几乎能看见他低垂的眼睑上不断颤动的睫毛，明明是一张清纯无辜的脸，做起这种色情的事来却毫不违和。

“康纳…我的小蜜桃……”他抚摸着康纳被填得胀鼓鼓的脸颊，拇指划过那双被情欲染得迷离的眼睛，“好好舔，乖孩子，你一定想它想很久了……”

回应他的是男孩更加卖力的吞吐，他差点儿就这么交代在那张小嘴里，当然他不介意先这么来一发，每次把小家伙呛得咳嗽都让他感觉美妙极了，但他的小蜜桃显然并不满足于此。

“来吧，汉克…我想要……”

他握着男人滚烫的阴茎将它引导至腿间，汉克掰开柔软的臀瓣时发现那里已经是湿漉漉的一片，肉红色的入口周围挂着些乳白的润滑剂。

“蜜桃味，你喜欢的～”

男孩说着，舔了舔红肿的嘴唇，抱着膝将双腿打开讨要他应得的奖励，汉克用手指探了进去，一边扩张着一边安抚急躁的男孩——从康纳的哼吟中他听出了一些不满。

“…就这么想被我操吗？会给你的…但是别急，宝贝儿，你的小洞还紧得很，你不想被我弄坏吧？乖孩子……”

……

前戏的过程其实也并没花多长，他们都已经等得太久了，没人愿意再多浪费一分钟的时间，他在第一颗雨点落下的时候顶了进去，许久没做过的小穴紧得一插进去就收缩起来，男孩疼得抓紧了枕头，皱起眉小声的哼出来。

“真有那么疼？”汉克亲了亲他额头的汗珠，身下故意挺了挺，“怎么？你还不能适应我的尺寸？”

“这都怪你！你太大了！”

康纳恼羞成怒的推了他一下，却又被他一下捣弄顶得差点哭出来，汉克亲吻着他的耳朵和脖子，手掌游走在男孩的双乳和大腿间。

“忍一忍，乖，忍一忍、一会儿就舒服了…”

他一边哄着一边按耐不住的往里挺送，进去了不过一半就忍不住温柔的小幅度抽送着，小家伙一开始还抽抽嗒嗒的呜咽着“轻一点”“…太胀了…”，等他顶到某一块凸起时，果然就仰起头，舒服得哼出长长的鼻音来。

“尝到甜头了？小家伙……”

汉克满意的看着身下的男孩爽得眼神都迷离起来，修长的双腿夹着自己的腰不放，嘴里哼哼唧唧的呻吟着，他当然知道这家伙口是心非的本性，当初这小家伙第一次借酒壮胆爬上了他床的时候，做到一半分明被疼得哭哭啼啼的还不忘夹着他的老二扭动，十足的一只小馋猫。

知道小男友已经完全适应了过来，汉克便不再压制，他握住男孩的膝窝大开大合的动作起来，粗长的性器毫不留情的顶进去，又狠又快操那个软靡紧窄的穴，将润滑剂和肠液捣成蜜桃甜白的的浆汁，康纳咬着自己的手指眼眶通红，窗外的雨点愈加密集，水珠劈劈啪啪的打在窗玻璃上，男孩像狂风暴雨下的小树，被顶得剧烈的晃动着，根本合不拢的嘴里从小声压抑的呜咽到情不自禁的呻吟一声高过一声，突然，在这场旖旎的暴风雨中，一个不该在此时出现的声音响了起来，是有人蹬蹬蹬跑上楼梯的声音，紧跟着那脚步声的是妇人高声的呼喊——

“康纳！！下来帮我固定那些窗户！！”

……！！

“你母亲？她发现你回来了？”

汉克低头，他怀里的男孩吓得半张着嘴，显然全没料到母亲会看见自己回来了。

“我不知道…我明明是趁她祷告的时候溜进来的……”

康纳小声解释，脸上的红晕还没褪，眼眶也还湿漉漉的，紧张得下身都反射性的夹紧了，湿乎乎的小穴将男人的性器咬得紧紧的，汉克恶作剧的往里顶了顶，男孩没防备发出一声喘促，又赶紧捂住自己的嘴。

你别乱动！

他用眼神警告汉克，但警官先生显然没打算听他的，他不仅缓慢但用力的抽送起来，还腾出一只手握住了康纳依旧硬得老高的小宝贝。

不、不要！别这样呀！不行，太深了！

粗大的入侵者故意放慢了动作，每一次都褪到入口后又缓缓的顶进来，一直到整根没入，刚刚被操得正是敏感的内壁更加清晰的感受到那庞然大物的形状，硕大的伞端碾过滚烫发热的腺体，柱身上每一寸青筋的凸起都变得异常明显，再加上前面还被粗糙的掌心一下一下抚弄着，双重快感令小家伙眼泪都流出来了，叫又不敢叫，只能捂住嘴拼命的摇头。

大概是没听到回答，妇人的脚步声从楼梯处走了过来——

“康纳！”她开始敲门，敲隔壁房间的门，那是男孩子们的卧室，“康纳！你睡着了吗？”

敲门声在门外格外清晰，汉克低头咬了咬康纳的耳朵。

“你说她会发现吗？嗯？”他说着又往里面深深的捣弄了两下，“你要被发现了…你这个淫荡的孩子，你勾引了家里的客人……”

他故意在男孩耳边低语着，甚至抽出性器将晕乎乎毫无抵抗之力的男孩翻了个身让他面对着门侧躺着，一只手将男孩的嘴捂了个严严实实，另一手捞起小家伙的一条腿，再度挺入到他来不及合拢的小洞里。

不要！等等！这、这样太羞耻了！

康纳在男人怀里挣扎起来，但软绵绵的力度根本起不了任何作用，只能让那根东西趁机钻得更深。

“瞧瞧你这饥渴的样子……”汉克舔咬着男孩的耳垂，从这个体位，他很容易就能咬住小家伙的脖子，沐浴液残留的果香混杂着年轻男孩子情动时特有的麝香味钻进他的鼻腔，刺激得他的下身又硬了几分。

虽然小康纳在他怀里挣扎得是有那么几分反抗的味道，但他清楚他其实正兴奋得不行，乳头翘得高高的，滑嫩的肠肉将他吸得要多紧有多紧，人在紧张的时候往往身体会更敏感，这他是知道的。

“看看你现在的样子，要是你母亲推门进来会怎样？我记得你好像忘了锁门？”

他故意一边顶弄着一边低声的诱导男孩去想象那场景，“她会看到你这副淫荡的样子，被操到肚子都凸出来，腿也合不上……”

别…快别说了……

康纳下意识的往后缩，他甚至都有点记不清自己到底有没有锁门，当然，其实他那位恪守礼节的母亲是绝对不会随意进到客人房间的，但是被操弄得思维混乱的男孩根本顾不上去想这些，只希望身后的男人轻一点、别那么深…可偏偏，当电光落下时，汉克突然按着他的肚子、重重的一下顶在了他的前列腺上……

“啊…！”

没防备的男孩下意识叫出了声，虽然这声音被雷声掩掉了大半，虽然他也赶紧咬住了唇，但显然还是引起了门外妇人的一丝怀疑。

“康纳？”

那女人的声音中带着迟疑，脚步转了两步，随即，她不太确定的敲了敲客房的门……

“母亲，哥哥没在家。”

伴随着隔壁房门开启的声音，另一个声音响了起来，是那个总不言不语的小儿子，汉克记得他叫阿九。

“是吗？我记得我看见他回来了？”

“哥哥刚刚发信息来说雨太大，他暂时回不来。”

“哦……”妇人沉吟了片刻，“那大概是我看错了。”

她转身离开，直到脚步声消失在楼下，汉克才将男孩翻过身来，这可怜的孩子眼圈通红，但他脸颊和睫毛上挂着的一点乳白色浆液看起来可不是眼泪的痕迹……

“哦？”

汉克将目光下移，果然，小家伙肚子和乳头上都溅上了半透明液体。

“你居然射了…”

汉克伸手逗弄着男孩半软下去的性器，难怪刚才那妇人敲门的时候，小家伙在他怀里抽搐了好几下，里面收缩得差点让他缴了械。

“你可真是个淫荡的孩子，我连碰都没碰你前面你就被操到射出来了？在你母亲面前？”

男人沾了些冰凉的精液，涂抹在蜜桃熟透了的尖上，“还有你弟弟，他就在隔壁，他肯定听见了，毕竟你之前求我快一点的时候叫得那么放荡……”

“汉克！！”

小蜜桃羞得满脸通红，小声的请求他别再说了。

“转过去，把屁股翘起来，小混蛋，你倒是舒服了，我可还硬着呢……”

汉克得意的拍了拍男孩柔嫩的臀，康纳乖顺的转过身跪趴在床单上，双手紧紧的抓着枕头，汉克拉高他的腰，分开那两瓣微红的软肉，朝着中间湿漉漉的小洞再次狠狠顶了进去……

窗外沉闷的雷声不断，这场雨还长着呢……

暴风雨一直到傍晚，天色渐暗的时候才结束。

康纳也是在此刻才“回到家”，男孩带着一脸疲倦走进来，头发、衣服都淋得透湿，他的母亲看了他这副狼狈的样子一眼，也没多去苛责什么，只简单介绍了一下家里的客人。

男孩礼貌的向壁炉边的安德森先生点了点头，算是打过了招呼，便转身上楼了。

不多时，浴室里水声响了起来。

汉克坐在壁炉边的沙发上拿着今天的报纸，心神却被那水声吸引住，他能够想象出热水漫过那具身体上斑斑点点的吻痕时候的样子，还有小家伙红着脸分开下身的小洞，让肚子里灌得满满的精液流出来的样子，没准他还会自己清理一下深部，咬着唇把手指插到又红又肿的穴口里去？

说起来，汉克也有一点担心，他们太久没见，这次好像弄得狠了点，以至于康纳从窗户溜下去时动作明显很是勉强。

但他很快就知道这担心是多余的，晚饭的时候，一只微凉的脚背在他小腿上蹭了蹭，康纳没吃几口就回楼上去了，直到夜深人静，蜜桃的香味再次出现在客人的房间里……


End file.
